


Comfort Food Pt.2

by Clementine_Danger



Series: Comfort Food [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Blood, Cults, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Resurrection, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Danger/pseuds/Clementine_Danger
Summary: A cult ritual goes horrifically wrong, and Kai finds a human sacrifice who proves hard to crack
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Comfort Food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211123
Kudos: 2





	Comfort Food Pt.2

There were thirteen dead cultists in the manor hall, but you wouldn’t know it from looking around the place. They were mostly soup now. Entrails hung off the banisters like morbid garlands, blood and guts were splattered on the tasteful wallpaper, and most of the candles had been doused in splashes of blood. The gore-drenched grand chandelier was still swinging, casting crimson shadows that licked the abattoir below.

Kai took a step and his hoof slipped on some goop. He was still breathing heavily, his fists balled and his jaw set. The rage was only just simmering down enough for him to fully appreciate the carnage he was capable of when provoked. He loathed those who tried to leash him. And they had tried, these weekend cultists with their incomprehensible sigils and limp-dicked attempts at incantations. It annoyed him that they hadn’t even gotten the demon-restraining sigils right. There was no sportsmanship in it.

A chain rattled. Only when Kai turned around did he realize how quiet it had gotten now that the screaming and roaring had stopped. His ears were still ringing and his blood still rushing, but he had heard it loud and clear. In the middle of the hall was an altar. A nice one, he had to admit, black and shiny with very precise sigils carved into the stone. And a boy on top. He was naked as a newborn, his hands cuffed over his head and attached to a ring on the altar, black hair spilling over the edge. Kai hadn’t noticed him before. It was strange, but he didn’t feel much fear coming off him, let alone the panic that would come from seeing a cult gathering turn into an infernal meat blender. Maybe because he hadn’t cracked him yet.

“You must be the sacrifice,” Kai said, walking over to the altar to take a closer look.

“Yeah,” the boy said, and he seemed more suspicious than scared by the hulking blood-splattered demon towering over him. “Hi.”

“What’s your name?”

A wet glob of gore dripped from his horn and fell on the boy’s chest. He narrowed his eyes.

“Matt.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Phil.”

“Come on.”

“Well I saw what you did when the other one told you his name.”

That was fair. Again Kai felt like something wasn’t quite right with that boy. He seemed much to blase for the predicament he was in, although understandably cautious.

“I’m not going to do that to you,” he said. “If I wanted to, I’d have done it by now. I don’t have a problem with you. Honest.”

“Then why do you want to know my name?”

Whatever his name was, he was a bit to clever for his own good. Either way Kai was walking out of there, and soon, but he hated the idea of going through all this mess for nothing. He was hungry and quite upset. There wasn’t enough time to find somewhere else to feed and he doubted he’d get another summoning before sunrise. They tended to taper off after midnight.

“Noah.”

There had been a fair bit of reluctance in his voice, but Kai knew immediately that he was telling the truth this time. Noah opened up and flowered, but even his emotions were strange, smooth and flavorless, like licking an egg. Kai put his hand on the boy’s chest, curious at the complete lack of fear. There was nothing there. He wasn’t repulsed at the sight of blood, he wasn’t scared of the demon or worried about his situation. He was just there. All Kai felt was a small prickle of curiosity, as if the boy’s soul was an ornery cat sniffing his hand.

“Noah,” Kai repeated, and for the first time he really looked at the boy. He must have been about twenty, lean and olive-skinned with sleek black hair and narrow eyes. His hands were still cuffed, his wrists bruised, but his legs were free. It made Kai curious.

“What did they tell you would happen?” he asked, and Noah grinned.

“Nothing. But I overheard. They said a demon would come and infest me with infernal seed and rip me apart. Will you?”

“I might,” Kai nodded, plucking chucks out of his hair, just to see if he could scare him. It did, but only a little. He hardly got a nervous jolt out of him. Feeding on that boy was like trying to suck a steak through a straw. But the curiosity still simmered below, and something was beginning to dawn on Kai. “You volunteered for this, didn’t you?”

Noah nodded, and a note of slight amusement finally made the pieces fall into place.

“Of course you did,” he smiled, and the boy mimicked his smile. “Because you were bored.”

“I’m always bored.”

“I’ll bet. Am I amusing you?”

“A little. I liked it when you ripped that guy’s spine out through his chest.”

And he still enjoyed it, but not much. His smile was plastic, and Kai knew for a fact that Noah was still making an effort to look normal. Most incubi didn’t bother with psychopaths. Cracking that smooth, flavorless shell wasn’t worth the effort. But Kai was an exception. Just thinking about the singularly pure emotion that could be spun from that dusty heap of straw made him bite his lip. It was worth it to him. And he so rarely got a chance.

“Would you like to feel something?”

His hand was still resting on Noah’s bare chest. Underneath his palm a blossom of excitement flowered, muted but pure. He felt pity for that boy, even if Noah wouldn’t appreciate it. Kai spent his eternal life chasing the emotional arousal he could never truly experience for himself. Noah’s boredom resonated. It tasted like the ashes on the cold plains of the void.

“I’d like that a lot,” he said, and he didn’t bother with the plastic smile anymore. He must have realized that Kai wasn’t fooled. But when Kai pinched his nipple between his nails Noah spasmed and laughed.

“That doesn’t count,” he said, squirming on the black altar.

“I haven’t started yet.”

He grabbed the boy’s ankles and plated his feet firmly on the black stone. Without hesitation Noah opened his legs, inviting Kai to come closer. The grin on his lips was back, and this time it was real. It stayed on his pretty face when Kai climbed up the altar and lay down between his legs, his cheek on the boy’s chest on top of the bloody hand print he had left. He had a beautiful body, lean and shapely, with soft skin and enticing curves. Kai had barely touched him and already he felt lust pool between his eager legs. Kai’s large hand could easily close around Noah’s small cock twice over. A flick of his tongue on the boy’s nipple made him shiver and pleasure rise.

“You’re sweet for a demon,” he said, biting his lip and gently rolling his hips. “Is it true what they said?”

“I won’t rip you apart. But there might have been truth to the demon seed thing,” he said, trying to draw out some fear just to see if he could. A swarm of nerves spread under Noah’s skin. Nothing as heavy and unsavory as fear. Just the zest of arousal. “You didn’t believe them, did you?” Kai went on, running his fingernails along the boy’s sides. “It’s true. It will fester inside of you. It will poison your blood. It will change you.”

He dug his nails into Noah’s skin and felt his body tense and squirm underneath him. A sharp intake of breath followed when Kai dragged his nails down along his chest, leaving thin trails of blood behind.

“How?” Noah asked, and there was breathless excitement in his voice. “How will it change me?”

“Not much at first,” he said, the tip of his tongue following the trail of tiny pearls of blood. “You’ll feel things you have never felt before. Love. Devotion.”

“To you?” he asked, closing his legs around Kai a little tighter.

“And only me. It will feel glorious. Stay with me and you will feel things you can never achieve on your own. It will change your body too. Eventually. It will soak your brain in desire and your skin will feel like a raw nerve. And then it’s up to fate. It may take years. But you’ll change. The eyes are usually first. If you’re lucky you might grow wings and hollow bones. Or you could be covered in sores that never heal. Or both. But you won’t care. You’ll be lost in bliss. One day I’ll put you to sleep and you’ll die having known true, deep, delirious pleasure.”

Before Noah could speak Kai kissed him. Noah rose to meet him, his back arched, rubbing against Kai’s thigh. The more Kai touched him, the more streaks of blood covered his olive skin, like paint on a virgin canvas. Noah liked it. It excited him. His lust rose in such a mannered fashion, steadily swelling and rising and growing in intensity. But slow, purposeful, nothing like the wild lust and chaotic blend of emotions Kai was used to. No jagged peaks and valleys, no erratic shoots of doubt or joy, only glowing lust. It was so pure that every drop of it was bliss.

“What do you want from me?” Noah whispered, breaking the kiss just enough to speak, his lips still close enough to feel his breath. “In return for all that. What do you want?”

“To feed. That’s all. You won’t even notice. You’ll love it. You’ll beg for it. The more you feed me, the better I’ll make you feel.”

Every word he said roused Noah’s sleeping soul. Kai could feel it creeping in his veins. It followed his fingers fingers and his tongue when he ran them over Noah’s squirming body, around his engorged nipples and into his hard cock. Kai barely had to do anything. As soon as his hand closed around the boy’s cock Noah moved with the touch, thrusting into his hand, his eyes closed and his teeth dug into his lip. For the first time in ages, Kai took a moment to enjoy his plaything with every one of his senses. Rather than just feed he watched Noah’s muscles tense and release, breathed in his scent and listened to his moans. Noah had forgotten about the carnage around him. His groans sounded in the quiet hall, his hands gripped the side of the altar as his cuffs rattled with every movement. He was startled when Kai kneeled between his legs, but he was ready. Searing hot lust pooled in his loins, he was rock hard and dripping, wordlessly begging to be fucked.

A sharp gasp bounced off the walls when Kai thrust into him. A shock of pleasure surged through the boy, tensing every muscle in his body, making him pull on the cuffs. After the first wave it faded as Kai held still, his hands on the boy’s chest to feel his every breath and twinge of satisfaction.

“Move,” Noah moaned, and he opened his eyes to look at Kai and smile. “Please.”

Kai obliged, but only out of hunger. He pushed until he couldn’t go deeper, until Noah’s trembling legs wrapped firmly around him and locked him inside. Those cultists may have been rank amateurs, but at least they hadn’t been oblivious enough to offer an incubus a virgin sacrifice. Noah knew exactly what he liked, and he liked it rough. With his feet planted firmly on the stone he pushed and squirmed, aching for more, and Kai was happy to give him what he wanted. A hard thrust made Noah cry out, a scream that ended in breathless, wide-eyed gasps and a flurry of excitement under his glowing skin.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” he grinned. Kai’s nails digging into his chest wiped the grin off his face and replaced it with a pained grimace, but his lust didn’t wane for a second. It built with every movement, every touch, until Kai could guide it with his hands, draw it through his entire body to delighted gasps and twitches. Out of pure spite Kai stopped moving altogether, his cock deep inside and Noah still thrusting into his fist, content to watch him struggle and yearn. The boy wasn’t bored anymore. All he felt was hunger, lust, greed radiating through his body. When Kai finally fucked him hard he moaned and gasped without a lick of shame, his legs wide open to allow his demon lover as deep as he could go. Every hard thrust shot ecstasy through every nerve in his body. Sweat mingled with the streaks of blood, his cheeks glowed and his fingers and toes curled with rapture. And Kai lost himself in undiluted pleasure, so pure it made his head spin, untainted by any shame or doubt. Noah gave himself completely, body and soul, desperate for the sheer thrill of it. He wanted it all, the ecstasy, the disease, the danger, he drank from it as much as Kai took from him. And he kept his eyes wide open, thrilled at the sight of the monster between his legs, the blood on his skin and the bloodbath beyond. Something about it set him off, made him arch and come all over his chest. Kai moved inside him a little bit longer, until the boy’s breaths slowed down and the shaking stopped and every last drop had been sucked from him. He looked gorgeous like that, spent and covered in fluids, dirty and happy. He barely moved when Kai pulled out and stepped off the altar, his large hand on Noah’s glowing cheek.

“You didn’t come,” Noah said, his voice hoarse and cracked, nuzzling the hand on his cheek.

“Did you want me to?” Kai asked, and he laughed when Noah flicked his tongue over his hand, the only part of his lover he could reach.

“Yes. I want everything you said.”

“There’s a lot I haven’t told you about,” he said, and a curious thrill burst in Noah’s chest.

“Don’t tell me. I want to be surprised. Just promise me I won’t be bored ever again.”

“That much I can do,” he nodded, and he reached up to grab the chain and snapped it in half. Finally Noah could sit up on the edge of the stone and rub his bruised wrists. He didn’t even glance at the dead bodies all around them. He didn’t care. He couldn’t if he wanted to. But when Kai came closer to kiss him again he loved every moment of it.

“There will be rules,” Kai said, stroking the boy’s hair, his other hand on his sticky thigh. “I know you don’t like those. And the stakes are high. You can’t hide anything from me. Lying won’t help you this time. I’ll know. But you never have to wear the mask again. You never have to figure out when to smile and when to look upset. You can be who you are and I’ll love you for it.”

That might have been the most emotion he’d ever feel from that boy. Those words were like a magic spell to him, drawing him closer to his demon, sick with longing. Again Kai couldn’t help but feel compassion for him. The dust was already settling again, covering his emotions with dull, flavorless nothing. Kai knew very well that Noah didn’t care one lick about winning anyone’s love. But the allure of never having to pretend to be normal again was irresistible to him.

Without another word he picked him up, and instinctively Noah wrapped his arms and legs around him. The summoning circle was still there under the splashes of blood. It glowed when he stepped inside of it, and Noah’s eyes shone.

“Are we going to hell?” he asked, and Kai scoffed.

“A gas station outside Sedona. So halfway there.”

Noah didn’t respond. The light from the circle blinded them for a second. When it faded they were back in the gaudy room above the gas station. Kai put Noah down on his feet. He was about to call for Jamie when he noticed something odd. It took him a moment to realize that the smell of blood hadn’t faded. He turned around and swore.

“God fucking dammit Jamie!”

If Noah was at all startled by the body slumped on the velvet couch, he didn’t show it. He just studied the dead body, the crossbow bolt in his forehead and the red splash on the wall behind it.

“So is that part of the decor, or-”

“I swear to god next time I’ll leave him to the coyotes,” Kai snapped, grabbing the bolt and yanking it out of Jamie’s head. With gritted teeth he grabbed the body by the leg and dragged it downstairs, banging the head on every step along the way. Noah followed along, curious as to where this was headed. This time Kai knew better than to throw Jamie into the flesh loom and let the damned sort it out. He dunked just his head in the water and left him dangling from the edge of the pool.

“Sorry about that,” he sighed, crossing his arms and sighing when he saw the smear of blood that ran all the way back to the living room. “Jamie is…”

“Dead, I’d think.”

“For now. Look, he’s a sweet dumbass and I like him a lot, so watch yourself around him. I know you don’t do well with rules, but play nice or I’ll do worse than kill you.”

“Like what?” he sneered, crossing his arms, and Kai grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eye.

“I will tear open a portal to hell and shove your crazy ass straight through, understood?”

Noah nodded. He wasn’t the least bit scared, but he understood that Kai meant it, and that going to hell wasn’t something he wanted for himself. Kai let go of him, feeling a little ashamed of his outburst. Finding Jamie dead again did nothing for his mood.

“Sorry about that. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“I don’t care.”

That was true. And he had told Noah he didn’t have to pretend anymore. Kai could tell it would take some getting used to. Over the centuries he’d become so attuned to humanity’s tempestuous moods and mercurial swings, it took some doing to remember Noah deeply, truly did not care. He didn’t have feelings to hurt. It was refreshing, in a way.

When Noah looked into the pool Kai didn’t stop him. For a while the boy was fascinated by the pale, ghostly hands weaving Jamie’s flesh back together. He wasn’t bored. He liked everything he saw there. Kai was just in time to stop him from shoving his hand in the waters of Styx.

“Easy,” he said, grabbing his wrist to pull him back. “They’ll eat you alive.”

“But they’re putting him back together?”

“Jamie is different. Hell remembers him. He’ll always be restored back to the point where he gave his soul to me.”

“What did he get in return?” Kai asked, suddenly very interested, but Kai shook his head.

“It’s not like that. He offered it to me freely. But I teach him some infernal magic and keep him happy. Like I said. I like him.”

“You can have my soul,” Noah said, with such reckless neglect for his own eternal fate it made Kai laugh. “What?”

“I don’t want it.”

Kai felt a sharp stab of anger coming off Noah. He felt cheated. Now that he knew there was more he could take he wanted it, all of it, as much as he could possibly have. Kai was just relieved that anger was directed at him and not Jamie. His sweet boy wouldn’t last a day with a jealous psychopath.

“There’s plenty for you to gain,” he said, leaning on the edge of the basin with his hand on Jamie’s back, maybe in an unconscious bid to protect him. “But there’s still time to change your mind. You can go home. Forget all about this. You won’t ever see me or my kind again. Still, I have to wonder how long a boy who volunteers to be a cult sacrifice is going to last out there. Besides, you don’t want what he has. You’re not cut out for it.”

“I could be,” Noah said, jagged anger pulling at his voice. “Fine. If you don’t want my soul, I’ll find someone else who will take it.”

“How about you just give it some time?” Kai suggested, deeply amused at Noah’s reckless greed.

He never got to know what Noah had to say to that. Jamie’s body shuddered under his hand. Kai grabbed his hair and pulled him up before he drowned. The boy coughed up water and gasped for breath. Kai let him, until Jamie slumped down on his knees, his cheek on his master’s thigh.

“I died,” he coughed, his eyes still wide with visions of hell, and Kai wiped his wet hair from his face.

“I know. Was it that nasty angel again?”

“They shot me,” Jamie said, as if he suddenly remembered, and he looked up at Kai and pointed between his eyes. “In my brain.”

“No great loss then.”

They both looked up when Noah laughed. Jamie seemed even more confused than he’d been a moment ago.

“Brought you something to play with,” Kai said, hoisting Jamie to his feet by the back of his shirt. “This is Noah. He’s going to stay here. Unless he finds a better deal, right?”

He looked at Noah, who shrugged and nodded. Jamie looked at him too. He’d gotten used to a lot over the years, and this wasn’t the first time his master had introduced him to a naked young man dripping in blood and cum, but then again he had just died. It took a while, but the situation finally seemed to click for Jamie.

“Oh, good to meet you,” he smiled, so earnestly it made Kai afraid for that boy.

Noah didn’t say a word. He just studied Jamie with dead eyes, but Kai could feel something stir in him that displaced a lot of the anger. It was greed. When Noah looked at Jamie, he saw nothing but opportunity. His cold stare seemed to make Jamie more than a little uncomfortable, so much so that Kai decided to step in.

“Jamie, get Noah some clothes and food, maybe show him the bath. Can you do that?”

“Yes master,” Jamie said happily, and Noah raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything Jamie grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Noah shot Kai a look over his shoulder while being dragged out, but Kai just waved him off and closed the door behind them. No matter how worried he was for Jamie, he was glad to have a few moments to himself. It had been a long night.

He dipped his hands into the water of the flesh loom and closed his eyes to enjoy the warm tingles on his skin. Blood polluted the pool when he cleaned himself, but it quickly sank and disappeared into the depths. The hands of the damned reached out for him, as if begging for help, but he slapped them away. He wondered if he had done the right thing bringing Noah home, but he couldn’t imagine having left him behind. Maybe he really was a sucker for a creature that reminded him of himself. But Noah had no loyalty, no affection, and he had to wonder how much even infernal influence could change that. But it hardly mattered. He had promised the boy release from his hideous, unrelenting boredom. And he didn’t intend to break that promise.

He ended up leaning on the edge of the basin, his cheek on his arm and his hand in the water, thinking of all the men and women he’d kept close to him over the centuries. He’d loved them all, or at least spared real affection for them. But he didn’t miss a single one. The pattern always repeated. Eventually he became bored. Jamie was so confident his master would never abandon him, but old as he was, the boy didn’t have a clue how long a century was. How even the softest soul started to chafe after enough time had passed. And still even he couldn’t imagine ever abandoning Jamie to damnation, but he knew he would. Nothing lasted except hell. And maybe even his primordial home would one day crumble into the void beneath.

He looked up. From the next room he heard splashing water. He got up and went to check. Part of him was absolutely certain he would find Noah drowning Jamie in the bath. Jamie was indeed in the water, clothes and all, with Noah sitting on the edge with his legs in the water, but nobody was getting murdered. Jamie was between Noah’s legs, sucking him off like his life depended on it. It made Kai smile. Neither of the boys saw him, and he took a moment to enjoy the sight and the warm, nourishing glow coming off them. Noah was leaning back on his hands, his eyes closed, deeply enjoying the wonderful things happening to his lower half. He was still naked, but clean, his black hair slicked back and his skin wet. He was startled when Kai kneeled behind him, but relaxed again when his big hands massaged his wet shoulders.

“Glad to see you two getting along,” he said, and when he looked down over Noah’s shoulder he saw Jamie wink at him.

“I like him,” Noah sighed, sinking against Kai’s chest with his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“I’ll bet. That boy can suck the moon through a straw.”

“I know,” he groaned, tensing and writhing in Kai’s arms. He turned his head for a kiss and melted against Kai’s chest when he got exactly what he wanted, a long deep kiss and two strong hands on his thighs. Kai wrapped his arms around him when Noah’s little gasps and yelps came faster and faster. A hard shudder accompanied a loud groan when he came in Jamie’s mouth. For someone who had had the day kind of day Noah had just been through, he was admirably vivacious. And to his delight Kai felt the boy happily sink into the cuddles and the warmth, even more when Jamie hopped out of the water and sat next to them.

“That was fun,” he said with a beaming smile, wringing the water out of his shirt. “Can he sleep in our bed, master?”

“I don’t see why not,” Kai nodded, still holding on to Noah. “If he wants to.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he said, sliding into the water to wash the sweat off his skin. Maybe it was just the reflection of the stars on the water, but Kai could swear his eyes shone. He couldn’t remember now why he had ever doubted whether bringing him was a good idea. Noah would take to it. And Jamie was a pure masochist. He didn’t mind hardly anything even a psychopath could do. And Kai knew he would get bored of them eventually, but that day seemed a good long time away.


End file.
